


【奎八】追爱日记

by Kryan_HT



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryan_HT/pseuds/Kryan_HT
Relationships: 奎八 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	【奎八】追爱日记

OOC属于我，假的假的假的！！！  
哨向，哨兵奎x向导八，精神向导是基奈半岛狼x知更鸟  
私设真的一大堆，字数差点爆  
含澈汉，一点点的佑灰不打tag  
和佑灰篇基本在一个时间点上，可以一起看，分开也并不影响两篇的剧情

1\. 

白塔内很多人都知道，徐明浩是个从边缘地区里走出来的孩子，没有雄厚的家族背景和足够的政治背景撑腰，是很难被分配到极佳的训练资格的，除非有过人之处。

2\. 

突然觉醒被中央塔发现并带走，这种在普通人家里发生概率只有万分之一的可能性，而通常作为普通人的家人都会被中央塔完全保护起来的，但是徐明浩是一个特例，因为他除了一个妹妹，没有更多的家人了。  
他从小在边缘地区长大，战争不断地摧毁着人们的生活，有的逃离家乡有的葬身于此，慌乱的地区总是会有重兵出现，而通常在这种地区居住的，都是没有身份的人，不在政府记录档案之内，也不在重点标记的黑名单上，他们都是流浪汉。  
徐明浩的父母在妹妹出生不久后便病逝了，他带着还在襁褓中的妹妹，如同悬崖上的花朵，顽强且固执地生存着。  
两国的交战势力总是会有一方倾向保护平民，而他觉醒的那日，正是K国的哨兵正在保护他和妹妹。  
妹妹得了重病需要医治，哨兵便决定将两个孩子带去军营找军医治疗，半路却没想到遭到敌方突袭，那名哨兵为了救两个孩子而牺牲，徐明浩将妹妹的眼睛遮住，自己却亲眼看到了那令人反胃的场面。  
妹妹的病重和哨兵的惨死，绝望中让他突然觉醒，而附近准备除掉他们的敌国哨兵与向导在这一刻变得无法控制自己，僵硬地站在原地。

妹妹被中央塔保护并接受了良好的治疗，就跟普通人家快乐的小孩一样了；而徐明浩作为觉醒的向导，则被带入了中央塔进行系统训练。  
徐明浩看起来十分清瘦，头发半长修饰着他原本漂亮的颈部弧线更加的修长，一双杏眼与挺拔的鼻梁点缀着那张白皙的鹅蛋脸，在他毫无任何表情的时候总是散发出一种“生人勿进”的气场，冷清得让人捉摸不透的气质。  
叫声清脆好听的知更鸟是他的精神向导，若是让他换上一件纯白的长袍与他的知更鸟一同立在月光下，远远看去大概是天仙下凡了吧。  
看起来的瘦弱和他过人的神经反应成了鲜明的对比，对精神力的掌握也张弛有度，能够同时安抚多个B级哨兵，再加上知道了他觉醒时的未知能力，这让中央塔的人对他有着不小的期望值。  
果然他不负众望，在武器课上以打破了前辈十年最快记录的速度完成了一把半自动式手枪的组装，并且在十分钟的目标板移动练习中，百发百中了全部移动板的头部，这可是相当难得的神射手；虽然不是殿级向导但也确实是半殿级向导了，在最后进行的综合指标确认后，他便被派往盲区的白塔了。  
和他一同前往的还有文俊辉，一个S级哨兵。  
但其实徐明浩和文俊辉是同一时期进入中央塔的，两人少说呆在一起也有五六年了，所以在别人觉得这名S级哨兵不好惹和这名半殿级向导很有脾气的时候，他们其实是私下斗嘴皮子能穿一条裤衩但绝对不会这么做的关系。  
“小浩浩，这次我们要去盲区了，紧张吗？”文俊辉拿着一包软糖自觉地坐在徐明浩旁边，还不忘往他嘴里塞一颗，“好吃的。”  
徐明浩倒是享受投食的快乐，“有什么好紧张的，不过是去跟以前类似的地方住在一个舒服的房子里等任务罢了，没什么过不去的。”  
“我们小浩浩可真是想的开呀～”  
“……文俊辉你再这么叫我就打你了。”  
“你看看你，你都不叫我哥！”

3\. 

其实白塔里很多人都忌惮徐明浩，有身份家势的人多了，人的嘴也更碎一些，那些个上层人之间的勾心斗角也是让人作呕。  
但是没有人敢对徐明浩怎么样，一来是徐明浩直接被中央塔保护，自然不用说中央对他有多重视；二来在他入扎之前就有所耳闻，这个能打破向导前辈记录的神射手，和觉醒时莫名能让敌方哨兵与向导定在原地的潜力。  
很多人都对他敬而远之，这倒让他落得轻松，省的要处理这么多人际关系。  
但是他的人缘不错，有文俊辉这样对他想对亲弟弟一样的调皮哥哥，也有跟他很亲近很看重他的总管崔胜澈和他的向导尹净汉，晚他们两年来的T区小王爷李知勋也总是温柔地对自己，以及视他如奇才极为看重的训练官洪知秀，当然还有那个快乐小精灵一般的黑暗哨兵崔韩率。  
也许老天看他以前过得太苦了，现在才知道开始补偿自己吧。徐明浩有时候是这么想的。  
不过作为一名向导，没有绑定哨兵确实不是件好事，毕竟他可不想一辈子都跟文俊辉组临时搭档，“俊哥你就不能找个向导吗，难道你要跟我组一辈子的临时搭档啊？”  
文俊辉撅了撅嘴，看着黑足猫和早已熟悉的知更鸟玩的不亦乐乎，“你这个问题都问了八百回了，你想知道我也想知道啊，省的你天天嫌弃我，你怎么就不能学学呱蛙蛙呢，‘既来之则安之’的道理它都比你明白，你看它多喜欢小漂亮啊。”  
这哥脑回路向来和常人不同，我就不该问他。徐明浩淡定地思考者自己下的结论。

金珉奎是家里的老小，亲舅舅是一位十分优秀的向导，大哥在青春期的时候觉醒成为了一名黑暗哨兵，还有一个姐姐作为向导被分配到了T区了，家里五个孩子有两个都成为了能力者之中的一员，所以金珉奎也很期待自己会成为一名哨兵。  
因为个子长得高，大哥很是看好这个弟弟，从小就将金珉奎带在身边，跟着自己的军队一起训练，虽然军队里都是普通人，但是他们的训练量以及训练项目可从来不亚于中央塔对哨兵们的训练，残酷煎熬且最符合实际。  
金珉奎虽然是个小孩子脾气，姐姐甚至觉得他生错了性别应该是个妹妹，但是在训练上从来不马虎；而作为V区大少的弟弟，家族地位上就不允许他有任何的松懈，这是背负着家族荣耀的训练，所以训练虽苦，他从来没有放弃过。  
顶多是吃的多一些长得更结实了些。  
不过军队里的哥哥们都非常的友好，总觉得他不够吃会给他多份一些饭菜，还看他是个孩子就催着他多喝牛奶长个子。  
结果他就长到了187，用大哥的话说，他在军队里一眼看过去就像个柱子。  
觉醒之后被中央塔确定为S级哨兵时，他笑的虎牙都露出来了，全家只有大哥一个人沉着脸对他说，“珉奎，接下来你可能会被分配到盲区的白塔，那是一个十分艰苦的地方。”  
“大哥，我明白，但是我这么久的努力，不就是为了跟你做同样的事情吗？”  
大哥动容，拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们珉奎真的长大了。”

金珉奎来盲区的那天，其实就知道全圆佑了，这个S区总将的儿子非常厉害，体能好到可以和B级哨兵打个平手而且精神向导还是个肉食动物猞猁，一开始还想着他会不会是中央分给自己的向导，见到真人后他就打消了这个念头，这哥气场太强了我们不合适。  
在飞机上看着全圆佑和权顺荣互相拌嘴吵架，金珉奎就更佳确定自己的结论了，虽然殿级向导是个香饽饽，但是他非常确定这个香饽饽不属于自己，啊什么时候才能出现自己的向导啊啊啊啊！

4\. 

当那只知更鸟停在了自己面前的时候，金珉奎突然找到了一种莫名的情绪，那是一种离开自己很久的情绪——期待。  
成为哨兵后他才知道真正痛苦的是什么，五感被无限放大，对一切事物敏感且有极迅速的反应措施，难以控制住自己的精神险些狂躁，即便原本就高大的体格变得更加强壮了，他也并没有感到高兴。  
没有白噪音的世界对他就是一种疯狂的折磨，过多的外界干扰，人群的嘈杂声车辆的川流声甚至简单的脚步声，都让他感到崩溃，带上隔离器穿上特制的服饰之后，金珉奎才终于能够再次冷静下来。  
这一切都是这么的难熬，明明一切都这么的熟悉，却在此之后变得如此的陌生。  
只有在白塔里他才能有着期盼，盼着能够找到属于自己的向导，盼着能够脱去这一身难看的特质服，盼着从新拥抱这个世界。  
精神向导通常都是最好的精神反应，立在他一旁的基奈半岛狼同样静静地看着那只漂亮的知更鸟，慢慢地坐了下来，知更鸟的胆子也很大，落在了基奈半岛狼的头上，一狼一鸟，画面意外的和谐。  
在五个人都盯着那冲过来的知更鸟和黑足猫时，尹净汉和洪知秀盯着金珉奎的精神向导遮掩不住的吃惊，“基奈半岛狼？”  
大部分的哨兵向导的精神向导通常都与他们曾经多次了解过的动物有关，而且几乎都是现实能够找到的，但是基奈半岛狼倒是把他们都吓了一跳。

尹净汉和洪知秀把六个人都带到静音房，简单的自我介绍和相互背景介绍后，尹净汉就耐不住性子了，“珉奎的精神向导很特别呢，怎么会这样呢？”  
也许平常哨兵们并不知道，但是像他们这种老油条怎么可能不清楚呢，灭绝动物能成为精神向导绝非偶然，眼前这个孩子有着别的S级哨兵没有的潜能，只是这个潜能需要一个契机才能够激发，也许是正确的时间，也许是正确的向导，这大概就是中央塔将人派来盲区的原因吧。  
金明奎有些不好意思地挠了挠头，看了一眼坐在对面的徐明浩，又开始傻笑，“其实我也不知道，挺意外的，当时觉醒发现是个灭绝动物后中央塔的人员也很惊讶，据说是我国首例拥有灭绝动物为精神向导的。”  
灭绝动物？！难怪净汉哥和知秀哥刚刚的反应这么大。徐明浩有些不可思议地看着面前这个人，这种事情闻所未闻，今天也是大开眼界了。  
不过他看起来傻乎乎的，笑起来还露出虎牙，还真是有点可爱。  
徐明浩并没有被自己的想法吓到，但是呱蛙蛙突然冲上去绕着金珉奎转着圈飞，让他刷的一下又脸红了。  
精神向导真是本人精神最好的反应啊！

呱蛙蛙最近都不怎么找小漂亮玩了，徐明浩也很难和文俊辉单独相处着，因为他们要是碰面的话，各自身边一定还有另一个人——金珉奎和全圆佑。  
徐明浩早就想吐槽了，全圆佑明明就是一只奸诈狡猾的狐狸，怎么精神向导是一只猞猁呢，而且每次看自己的眼神都特别的戒备，好像会跟他抢文俊辉一样，我不要我不要你带走最好别让他来烦我了。  
但是金珉奎嘛……  
自打第一次见面呱蛙蛙暴露了自己的小心思后，这个哨兵就非常的黏徐明浩，甚至让他不可思议的是，明明是个小少爷，居然还做得一手好点心！  
“明浩呀，今天我做了茶叶饼你吃吗？”  
“明浩，累了吗，我今天带了薏米水，这个天气太热训练太多对身体不好，喝点薏米水降降火气，我没加冰糖的！”  
甚至有时候直接做饭了！  
“明浩要吃饭吗？今天我炒了松仁玉米还有大虾，可好吃了！”  
……  
你们家这么缺厨师吗金小少爷？？  
怎么看都像是在讨好主人的大狗狗，而且一旁的真·大狗狗倒是很开心地绕着呱蛙蛙转悠和它玩，果然精神向导和本体是一个德行。  
也许是金珉奎的投食行动有些频繁，文俊辉好几次都抓着徐明浩左摆右摆转一圈地看，然后满意的点点头说着：“我们明浩终于长点肉了，这样看起来才舒服嘛。”  
虽然表面上徐明浩是给文俊辉翻了一个上天的白眼，但是心里还是有些小开心的。  
因为金珉奎是真的对自己好，他爱吃什么不爱吃什么，什么能吃什么不能吃，他都替他记得一清二楚。  
想到这些，徐明浩都不知道自己是喜欢多一些还是害羞多一些。  
太暧昧了。

5\. 

金珉奎觉得很奇怪，为什么徐明浩还不来试探试探自己的精神网，如果试探了说不定他就知道自己对他的心意了。  
什么样的心意呢？  
大概也是期待吧。  
就像那只知更鸟一样。  
但是金珉奎又觉得全白塔都知道他喜欢徐明浩并且疯狂示好了，甚至同期一起来的全圆佑比他还要速度地搞定了文俊辉这个全白塔排名难搞TOP 2的哨兵，那天文俊辉被全圆佑拉着跑出静音房的时候正巧他看见了，原本想问声好却发现两个哥哥离开的特别快，小八卦的本能按耐不住地跟了上去，在他笑嘻嘻地在后面偷看准备给他们一个惊喜的时候，他们先给他了一个惊喜。  
在阳光下亲吻自己心悦之人，是多么浪漫的事情啊。金珉奎看的有些发愣，脑海里突然将面前两人换成了自己和徐明浩。  
如果我们也心意相投的话，那我吻你的时候，大概也是这幅美好的景象吧。  
他默默地离开了草坪，独自在白塔里晃悠着，等他回过神来的时候才发现自己走到了书房，金珉奎暗暗自嘲着，来了这么久了，也追求徐明浩这么久了，他居然开始习惯地走到他会出现的地方。  
当他抬起头看向前方时，发现了一个角落的的落地灯还开着，一旁的站立支架上还停着那只漂亮的知更鸟，悦耳的鸣叫如同海上拥有诱人歌喉的塞壬，吸引着他的脚步。  
徐明浩有看书的习惯，也许是正午，也许是饭后。  
而今天的夕阳格外的耀眼，透过百叶窗慵懒地洒在了徐明浩一旁的书桌上，穿着向来得体的他看上去就像是某个世家的翩翩公子，温文尔雅，就连相机也无法完全地将这样的画面永远地定格在一张小小的照片中。  
小王子过于专注书本上的内容，等到基奈半岛狼用它毛茸茸的脑袋撒着娇蹭着他的膝盖时，徐明浩才发现金珉奎走了过来，那双散漫着星光的桃花眼里全是温柔与温情，看得他有些愣神。  
金珉奎慢慢地靠近了徐明浩，在他腿边蹲了下来，仰着头看着那双展现了真实大小的杏眼，一双布满薄茧而又温暖的大手轻轻地盖在了那双修长白皙的纤手，“明浩，成为我的向导，好吗？”

尹净汉对于好事成双这种事情真的是又爱又恨，爱的是他们终于要又拥有两对极强的哨兵和向导的组合了；恨的是呢，那两个臭小子居然不到小半年就把我宝贝了四年的宝贝弟弟中的其中两个给拱了！  
但是文件还是一样提交，尹净汉坐在崔胜澈怀里不住地揉着太阳穴叹气。  
“怎么了宝贝？”崔胜澈并不主管分配问题，主要的任务分配才是他的工作。  
“全圆佑那小子的精神力太强了，我们文件虽然刚提交，但是我打包票，那家伙早就和俊精神结合了。”尹净汉说这个的时候还咬着后槽牙，“明浩的话，我很相信他，他有属于自己的节奏，不容易被金珉奎激，他们估计得等中央批文下来后才开始结合。”  
崔胜澈轻轻地撩拨着尹净汉额前的头发，温柔地笑着，“你怎么跟个丈母娘似的，怎么看自家女婿怎么不顺眼。”  
“我跟你当然不一样！俊和明浩一过来就是我一直负责他们的事情，哪怕是临时搭档也是我决定的，我当然会更偏心他们啊！”尹净汉有点气不打一处，只好拍着崔胜澈的胸口，当然他的拳头都是软绵绵的，打得崔胜澈心里痒痒。  
“放心吧，他们都是成年人了，自己会明白自己的分寸的。”崔胜澈将尹净汉再次圈回怀里，在爱人的头顶落下了一枚吻。  
“希望如此吧。”

两人提交了确定文件后，便像是敞开心扉了似的，徐明浩对着金珉奎笑的越来越多了，也不再困扰他总是黏着自己这件事情了；而金珉奎的小虎牙几乎天天都能见到，牵牵小手搂搂抱抱什么的终于都实现了，就差亲亲小嘴了！  
当然这都碍于徐明浩觉得等中央批准后再进行也不迟所以一直没有进展，金珉奎又是个听话惨了的大个子，本着“我们明浩说什么就是什么”的原则一直忍着终于等到许可文件后，将人抱起来转了个圈圈然后吻在了一起。  
徐明浩轻的像个羽毛一样，金珉奎总是小心翼翼地抱着他护着他，生怕他有一点闪失自己会很难过。  
“珉奎，问你个问题。”  
“嗯你说。”  
“你的精神向导，你给取了个啥名儿啊？”  
“小葵花！”  
“小葵花？为啥啊？”  
“因为像向日葵一样追着太阳跑呀，明浩的知更鸟呢？”  
“叫呱蛙蛙。”  
“为什么啊？”  
“哦没什么特别的原因，因为我当初以为会是青蛙，而且我喜欢青蛙。”  
“？”  
我们家明浩真特别呢。

6\. 

在确定结合过后，金珉奎和徐明浩也逐渐投入到任务之中去，徐明浩作为“老兵”，面对各种敌人都已经算是得心应手，但是刚开始任务的金珉奎还是会在完成任务后圈着徐明浩哭唧唧一番，但是多次任务的历练下，金珉奎也越来越稳定。  
不过这次的意外没有人预测到，包括中央。  
徐明浩在攻打到一半的时候就已经发现了敌人的数量与质量相比之前有很明显的差距，向导的精神力如同海上的灯塔，能扫视常人所不能顾忌到的地方。  
可是这次太奇怪了，金珉奎在前方进攻的很轻松，而徐明浩也并没有被敌人过多的注意到，甚至对方像是故意露出破绽一样地被他击倒，虽然手里端着突击枪也几乎能做到百分之百爆头敌人，可是这种情况在同样是精英遍布的战场上并不是那么容易。  
“珉奎，这一切都太轻松了。”徐明浩迅速贴近金珉奎，把自己的感觉说了出来。  
金珉奎也并不是真的那么天真的以为任务这么简单，“总觉得什么不对劲，对了，你的子弹还剩多少？”  
被提醒后徐明浩才去检查了一番，脸色突然变得难看起来，“不到一管。”  
“什么……”他们这时候才意识到是什么不对劲，虽然敌人并不强，但是出现的总是一波接着一波的，而他们因为决定进攻所以把这种奇怪的感觉暂时抛之脑后一心面对眼前的一切。  
他们中圈套了！  
小葵花像是发现了什么一样一样迅速地挡在了金珉奎和徐明浩面前，来回地转圈游走是狼保护领地以及成员的本性，紧张地对这一片死寂的空气低吼着。  
他们被引诱到了一个易攻难守的地形，风在这里叫嚣着更让人难以听清周围的动静，金珉奎将徐明浩拉到身后，一只手护着他另一只手端着枪，和小葵花一起扫视着附近。  
划破死寂的两声枪声与呱蛙蛙的惨叫让徐明浩脸色瞬间刷白转头看向了后方，几个高大的敌方哨兵突然将他抓住；而金珉奎也好不到哪里去，腹部中了一枪让他突然没有反应过来徐明浩在背后有危险，当他伸手想去抓住他的时候才发现已经晚了。  
“珉奎！金明奎！”徐明浩真大了双眼看着受伤了的爱人，内心的恐惧无限放大，他的精神力也忽然不再稳定，本能地想要从几人手中挣脱，却换来了更重的钳制，“啊！”  
“混蛋你们放开他！！！”本身就已经因为自己没有护住那人而感到愤怒了，看着徐明浩头部被打了一拳，金珉奎简直是要在狂躁的边缘了，但是身后的哨兵们几乎使出全力将他压在了地上。  
“给他们带上。”领头的人冷冷地下令着，一旁站着的向导便带着两个透明头罩和两罐液压管上前。  
他们想要强行切断精神结！  
徐明浩一看到他们拿上来的东西就明白他们要干什么了，这种装置他曾经在理论系统内了解过，为此他还特地查找了很多资料，大部分国家的军队并不会使用这种不人道的装置来摧毁哨兵与向导之间的精神结，但是并不排除那些看中了敌方哨兵或向导时所用这种卑鄙手段。  
金珉奎因为失血而逐渐难以反抗，嘴里一直骂着压住他的人扭动着自己的身体，小葵花和呱蛙蛙早已经被他们收入了精神图景中，徐明浩发了疯似的嘶吼着喊着金珉奎的名字，他不要失去他，他不要和他切断精神结，他不能失去他！  
金珉奎看着徐明浩身后的人举起枪想将他打伤后，让他老老实实戴上头罩，他不要他受伤，他不允许任何人在他面前伤害他，任何想要伤害他的人必须先从自己的尸体上踏过，发白的嘴唇扯着嗓子大叫着，“王八蛋放开他！！”  
徐明浩看着虚弱的金珉奎，心如同撕裂一般的痛，来倔强的他再也控制不住地哭了出来，“金珉奎你不准和我切断精神结！！”

后来他们虽然负伤，但是还是安全回到了白塔，任务也意外地完成得出色，尹净汉很担心两人的状况，命令他们先进行身体检查和治疗，晚一点再进行任务回报。  
比起徐明浩有些明显的擦伤，金珉奎腹部的那一枪确实有些惊险，好在手术顺利将子弹取出，见到金明奎被推出手术室之后，徐明浩迅速上前牵住了他的手，蹲下了身子眼泪不止地往外流。  
他差点就失去他了，好在老天没有让他再次痛苦。  
金珉奎摩挲着爱人的虎口处，是一种无声的安慰。  
等他们休息够了，才开始进行任务回报。  
“……你们说什么？”尹净汉有些不相信自己的耳朵，这种事情别说他们了，就连中央的资料库里都没有过！  
“别急，我来整理一下，”这时候反倒显示出了崔胜澈作为总管，这么多年的经验反倒让他是在场最能稳住的一个，“也就是说，明浩在要被戴上头罩的那一刻突然爆发了曾经只出现过一次的完整精神力，而珉奎在跟明浩精神结上找到了一种不同的控制感，原本的敌人在你们精神结点到达顶端的时候突然都不动了，那些哨兵甚至主动给你们解绑和包扎伤口，完了还把你们安安全全地送走了？”  
金珉奎和徐明浩默默地点了点头。  
“靠，这是什么事啊？！难道这就是绝对完配吗？”说完一大串之后，崔胜澈也有些崩溃，绝对完配几乎是百年不遇的哨兵向导结合，而且这种几率几乎为零，“珉奎的精神向导是已灭绝的基奈半岛狼，这本就代表着你有未发觉的潜力；而明浩作为普通家人的孩子，在觉醒时就已经拥有能够让人定在原地的精神爆发力……你们真是，天生一对啊。”  
“拥有你们，就相当于拥有核武器了。”缓过来的尹净汉感叹着，“但是你们也绝对不能随便用这种精神结合力，有利必有弊，这是一个意外的发现，我们可以想办法训练，但是尽量能不用就不用，谁知道这种结合力最后会有什么样的副作用，我可不想失去两个优秀的战士。”  
崔胜澈看着他的样子，倒是笑得一脸宠溺，“你是怕失去两个可爱的弟弟吧？”  
“呀崔胜澈！”尹净汉给了崔胜澈一记暴栗。

徐明浩推着金珉奎走出了静音房，两人坐在了花园中晒太阳，他静静地看着他，原本就英俊的脸庞在阳光的铺衬下，更是耀眼，他忍不住地伸手抚摸着。  
“怎么了？”金珉奎感受到他的体温，有点凉，将人的手一把握住，“是不是穿少了，怎么这么凉。”  
徐明浩摇摇头，认真地看着他的脸，“我真的已经不能失去你了，珉奎。”  
金珉奎高兴地露出了虎牙，将人拉进后敷上了那瓣柔软的唇。  
“我也是。”

「END」

——————————————————————————————————

选择基奈半岛狼做小奎的精神向导是因为，这种狼一来确实灭绝了，这代表着小奎的未觉醒潜力；二来就是这种狼有洁癖，我觉得跟金小奎莫名的很像哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！

比起佑灰有些轰轰烈烈，奎八我到希望写的缠缠绵绵，两对cp给我的感觉完全不一样，所以我也不知道自己到底能不能将他们爱情的样子写好，哨兵向导的设定以前我也很不懂，但是写了之后才发现，这玩意真的越写越上头，快乐的敲了几天的文，我好了！！！！


End file.
